Shy
by FlamingDoritos
Summary: Kieran was actually quite shy. Rhys loved him anyways. Yaoi.


A/N: Short and sweet and the first RhysxKieran EVER. I think, maybe. I haven't seen any on here yet, at least. So here's hoping it'll inspire everyone forever! WOO!

* * *

Kieran was inherently shy.

It was something that nobody would have expected. The knight wandered around spouting nonsense about his courage and valour and this and that and the other. Everyone was sick of it. Kieran was annoying and boisterous and anything _but_ shy. He came out of practice injured and Rhys would hurry after him with a Heal staff, shouting for him to wait. People would stare and murmur but it was what had ended up giving Kieran a reasonably good reputation and a large chunk of friends.

"You should stop injuring yourself intentionally, you know." Rhys sighed. "One of these days I won't be able to get to you fast enough and you'll be out of commission for at least a month."

Kieran glared at him. "I do _not_ injure myself intentionally. It's a mere slip of the hand, that's all."

"Then why doesn't it happen when you're fighting for real, hmm?" The bishop smirked and cut away Kieran's shirt. The knight hissed in pain as the fabric tugged at his wound. "It's not like you've got anyone to show off for."

Kieran smirked. "Well, there's you."

"You know how highly I think of you, dear." Rhys smiled and prodded the edge of Kieran's injury. "Ashera above, how did you even _manage_ this? Juggling lances?"

"Three hand axes," Kieran admitted. His face was the same colour as his hair. "I missed." Then he jerked away from the bishop's hands. "Don't touch!"

"I'm no wasting a Heal spell on this. You'll get a vulnerary, just like everyone else." Then Rhys smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the redhead's brow. "I love you."

"Mm." Kieran smiled and pulled Rhys close with his good arm. "I know you do."

Rhys kissed him. For a bishop, the man was oddly eager. Constantly. Even as they kissed, the bishop was working the herbs onto Kieran's wound. The knight hissed in pain as his flesh stitched itself back together; Rhys slid his tongue across Kieran's bottom lip. A moment later his right arm was restored to normal. Gently he pulled Rhys closer.

"Thank you," he breathed.

The bishop smiled. "Anything for you."

It was always at this point that Kieran would blush and look away. This time was no exception; the redhead's face heated and he looked at the side of the tent. Rhys smirked and straddled the knight's hips.

"We've got an hour," he murmured. "You're mostly healed." The knight didn't say anything and Rhys leaned down, nuzzling his neck and resting there. "Can we have an hour of just us?"

"If someone comes in—"

"Nobody will come in," Rhys replied. "There's a sign outside that says I'm napping."

"And people know I'm in here?" Kieran's face turned a deeper shade of red and he tried to sit up. "That can't happen."

"There is nothing wrong with sleeping in the same tent as a wounded patient," Rhys replied. Gently he kissed Kieran's neck and tugged a blanket overtop of them. "Granted, I don't normally sleep in the same bed. But the principle of the matter remains the same."

The knight was silent for a moment. Then his eyes met Rhys'. He grinned. The flush never left his cheeks.

"Take your shirt off."

The bishop obliged and moments later they were pressed together, bare skin against bare skin. Gentle kisses were placed on lips, cheeks, collarbones. Rhys gasped as Kieran placed a sucking kiss on his neck; Kieran's nails bit into his shoulders as he nibbled the other man's earlobe.

"I love you," Kieran breathed. He smiled and pressed his forehead against the other man's. "C-can we…?"

Rhys kissed him gently. "Only if you really want to." Then he chuckled. "Of all people, _you_ don't need to be shy around me."

"I know." Kieran looked away again. "B-but—"

"I know." The bishop smiled and squeezed the knight. "I love you."

Kieran's hands snaked down to his waist. Fingers crept beneath Rhys' pants. It was his turn to flush and Kieran's turn to smirk. "I love you too," he murmured. "You don't need to be shy."

They chuckled at that. Rhys kissed Kieran again as the knight slipped off the remainder of their clothes. Fully naked, pressed together, kissing, touching. This was bliss.

Rhys chuckled softly and reached down, gently squeezing Kieran's erection. The knight gasped and looked away. Rhys took the opportunity to nip at his neck. The redhead's cock twitched in his hands and he reached up with the other hand, thumbing a nipple as he went.

"Don't be shy. You're beautiful." The bishop sat up and straddled Kieran's hips. "If anything, it should be me. I'm skin and bones. And you're…" he trailed his fingers down Kieran's chest.

Kieran caught his hands and kissed them. "You are my equal," he whispered. "I love you."

Rhys grinned and leaned down, whispering in the knight's ear. Kieran flushed; weren't holy men supposed to avoid using such vulgar language? But he obliged (not that he ever _wouldn't_), letting Rhys prepare them both with a spare Elixir. Then Rhys was slowly sliding down over his cock, fingers tightening around Kieran's and biting his bottom lip. They remained frozen for a moment, and then Rhys _moved_. Kieran moaned softly.

Bishops weren't supposed to know how to do _this_, either.

Minutes later they were both spent and lay entangled with one another, panting and stroking sweat-slicked skin. _Someone_ had to have heard them and Kieran flushed as he voiced this. Rhys only laughed and kissed his shoulder.

"I don't care," he murmured. "The mercenaries all know I'm queer, anyways. It's nobody's business who I am or am not fucking."

Kieran murmured something that Rhys didn't catch. The auburn-haired man leaned over and asked him to repeat himself. Kieran's face heated.

"Making love," he breathed. "'Fucking' doesn't have the same ring to it."

Rhys was speechless for a moment. Then he leaned over the knight, kissing him deeply. "I love you," he whispered between kisses. "I love you so much."

It was a side that nobody saw. Kieran flushed and looking to the side, obviously feeling awkward but not willing to say anything. Instead he put up a wall of grand stories and antics to distract anyone and everyone from the fact that he had no idea what to do. Rhys got to see Kieran blushing and stammering and nearly dying from embarrassment every few days when they tried something new or were nearly caught kissing in their tent.

Rhys wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

A/N: Clearly I need to stop writing these alcohol-fueled shorts. Expect more up shortly. Or whenever I'm back from shopping.


End file.
